Soulless
by Golden Angel's Tears
Summary: "You cannot fear pain, you have to get used to it. They do not know what pain is, that is why they are unbeatable. However, someone who knows what pain is cannot lose to someone who doesn't. That definitely cannot happen." - Loveless chapter 11. Slash! Natsuo/Harry/Youji


**A/N: So I have realized that I am probably never going to update my other story anytime soon. I've sort of fallen out of fandom and am now involved with Loveless…obviously. This is unbeta'd, but I hope you enjoy! I have some great plans for this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Loveless, they belong to their respectful owners and definitely not by me.**

**Pairings: Soubi/Ritsuka and Natsuo/Harry/Youji **

It was deafening. Thousands of screams, shouts, yells, a cacophony of noise was all that could be heard. None of the words were discernable, blending into the next completely incomprehensible. All of it a constant drone as every wizard and witch cast their spells and screamed for their fallen brethren, such is the fate of a battlefield.

Every person scrambled aimlessly on the grounds, some ducking spells and charging the front lines, others finding a collapsed wall to hide behind before striking from their cover. There were a couple of the Romanian recruits who flew in on dragon back and roasted the massive mountain trolls as they lumbered clumsily through the masses, crushing people in their wake.

A piercing shriek cut through the noise briefly as a dragon's wing was broken by a lucky swing from one of the trolls. Moments later it was spiraling towards the ground still shrieking away only to be cut off as a giant crushed its skull beneath his massive feet.

The castle itself was in ruins, large chunks of the wall strewn carelessly across the pitted ground. Many of the large chunks of wall were splattered with blood and bodies of all kinds, a sea of black and red robed figures gruesomely twisted into grotesque statues, forever frozen in death.

At the center of all of the fighting Harry stood back to back with Draco, his soul mate, the one person he could connect to with all of his being and depend on with all that he was. Both were calling out spells with practiced ease, each word easily falling off their tongues with the poise of the aristocrats they were always meant to be. Their movements were fluid and harmonious, perfectly in sync as they wove their way through the hordes of Death Eaters, trying to get to Voldemort so they could just end it.

'_Harry'_ Draco whispered in his mind as he simultaneously called out, "Bombarda maxima!" His spell blew back almost a dozen Death Eaters in one intense explosion, ripping up earth and scattering dirt like rain. Clouds of dust rose in the air from the force, temporarily blocking their view of the Death Eaters. '_Turn into your animagi and weave around them to get to Voldemort. We need to end this soon or we're not going to win_.'

Harry just grunted in acknowledgement, already beginning to shift into his fox form. Unlike most animagus transformations, he didn't change his entire body at once. In fact, Harry had to start with the simple appendages before moving on to the more complicated ones and this was only as a result of extreme concentration.

Harry had just finished growing out his large obsidian colored fox ears and his long bushy tail when his transformation froze and he felt it. His heart was ripping, tearing, collapsing to pieces! Torn every which way and flooding his lungs with the sense of drowning. A choked gasp slid past his lips as his body began to tremble violently, trying to die – to kill itself – to be with his soul mate.

Slowly, Harry's shivering figure turned towards Draco's dead body, eyes immediately spotting the long horizontal slash across his throat. Red coated what used to be a long elegant neck, dripping out – splattering out – so horrendously.

"_Draco_?" It was a mere whisper, a pathetic muttering of the word forced through dry lips as his mind desperately attempted to process what he was seeing. Draco's steely gray eyes were relaxed and open, completely unafraid for he had never seen the spell coming, never registered its existence until it was too late. _Too late_!

Harry's throat closed then, trying to asphyxiate him, endeavoring to end his life like that of the other half of his soul. One could not exist without the other, two halves of the same soul split into two bodies, but always meaning to be combined into one. Such a bond suddenly breaking was all it took to end the lives of two so beautifully connected.

A strangled gasp escaped Harry's mouth as his mind attempted to shut his body down, but failed spectacularly. Quickly, his pale and blood-soaked hands clutched at his heart, pulling at his robe and shirt, trying to tear through the material and claw out his own heart – anything to stop the pain.

Through the settling dust Voldemort could be seen, smirking triumphantly towards Harry and Draco, but Harry didn't notice, didn't even bother glancing up to meet his foe. His focus remained solely on Draco, his bonded and lover, nothing else mattered. Harry didn't even notice when the invisibility cloak tucked into his robe began to burn against his skin, or the stone as it did the same from its place on his finger, and definitely not when the wand started, which was clutched loosely – carelessly – in his hand.

All three of the deathly hallows burned with power, forcefully trying to keep Harry alive despite his now broken soul. Their magic sunk into his skin, attempting to alleviate the problem by filling in what was so abruptly emptied. Harry's terrified mind struck back violently, not wanting to exist anymore without his other, but was far too weak to stop them.

Slowly the mark of Death's master began to appear on the tender part of Harry's wrists, first a triangle filled in with a circle and then divided by a line. Briefly they glowed, completely binding their ancient magic into Harry's soul and alleviating his need for his missing piece.

With this new bonding, Harry's body was filled with a sense of soul-sucking dread and coldness, no longer the warmth of a well-loved human being thrumming just beside his heart. No longer the endless heart-wrenching grief affiliated with the death of his soul mate. Instead this emptiness remained a gaping wound, barely filled with a replacement, a substance that his body didn't want, didn't _need_.

Listlessly he slumped to the ground, his agonizing pain becoming only a numbness that seemed to seep into his very bones. Without registering his own actions, Harry found himself wrapping his thin arms around the cooling body of Draco, foxy ears pulled back on his head and tail wrapped loosely around the body.

Massive sobs tore through his heavy lungs, which were still sore from their attempted asphyxiation. The new magic might have temporarily relieved himself of his pain, but Harry still had the memories and his soul was forcing him to mourn.

In the short amount of time it took for Harry to kneel down and clutch Draco to his chest, Voldemort had walked up to him, a feral smile on his serpentine lips and wand pointed toward Harry.

"Look at the Light's mighty savior, sniveling on the ground. So disgusting, I could barely recognize you. Subservience doesn't suit you, Harry." His voice was rasping and dark, completely snake-like with the way it hissed out from between his sharp teeth. When Harry didn't even bother looking up at his words, or even acknowledge their existence, Voldemort became furious. "_Crucio_!"

The spell hit Harry dead on, but he didn't scream. His body barely shook; his mind convincing him that this pain was nothing like what it had just gone through at the death of his other. Slowly, Harry raised his dead green eyes toward Voldemort, completely expressionless – soulless.

Voldemort almost stepped back at the look, never before having seen so much grief and pain, the feelings he normally reveled in, but he didn't. Instead he raised his wand and pointed it towards Draco's dead body and hissed, "Incendio."

Harry's eyes widened as he watched the massive amount of fire fly at the body of his soul mate. His brain froze, for once unsure of what to do, but soon it didn't matter. His magic took over.

A terrible scream tore its way violently out of his mouth, ripping away at his throat until it felt raw. Instantaneously the new symbols on his wrists began glowing brighter and brighter until the world went white – and for one moment, Harry remembered peace, and then fell into the blackness.

_**~Soulless~**___

His body felt like it was drifting, floating on a cool glassy surface. His mind submerged in the cooling satin curtain that blocked his vision of everything. Normally one might expect awakening from such calming thoughts would be slow, easy, relaxed. Normally one might expect to blink their eyes open and wait for the rush of memories to come slowly drifting back and reform their existence. But such was not the case for Harry.

Before his mind had even reached a state of consciousness his body had lurched up and gasped in a deep lungful of air. Memories of the battle flooded his mind relentlessly, flashing pictures upon pictures of decimated corpses and dead children before stopping on Draco. Harry remembered Voldemort walking up and pointing his wand, but not much else. Just the feel of heat as it came closer and an immense fear for the body of his once beloved before being taken over by a raw, limitless power.

The only coherent sound he could make was strangled and choked, a mix of anger and sadness of the highest degree.

Almost immediately the door to the room he was in flew open and Hermione ran in and collapsed next to him on the edge of the bed. No words needed to be said, she just grabbed his head and placed it in her warm lap, soothingly stroking his sweat soaked greasy clumps of hair.

Four Aurors followed in after her, wands carefully pointed at the obviously distressed wizard who was keening pitifully from his position in Hermione's lap. They had all personally witnessed his power in his moment of grief and feared it, but it had ended the war, completely vaporizing the Dark Lord and all of his Death Eaters that were nearby at the time of the decimation.

Hermione's petting moved to his still-foxy ears, carefully rubbing them as Harry tried to drastically calm himself down.

At this moment, one of the red-robed Aurors spoke up, believing that Harry was sufficiently calm enough to answer a few questions. "Mr. Potter, we of the Ministry of Magic would ask that you dictate the events that occurred after the death of the young Malfoy heir."

There was the briefest of moments void of all sound as Harry stopped his keening and the Aurors attentively waited for his answer. Only Hermione saw the absolutely broken expression on Harry's face. "Oh, Merlin-"

Harry's keening had nothing on the wretched wailing sound that now filled the room. He began violently thrashing, removing himself from the comfort of Hermione's warmth as he shoved her away.

Hermione – for her credit – managed to land clumsily on her feet as she was thrown off the bed, instantly removing herself from his psychotic presence. The Aurors looked shocked as if they hadn't expected Harry's breakdown over the mention of his recently deceased soul mate.

Newly administered Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the room to see what all of the commotion was. After glancing at Harry who was curled into the fetal position on his mattress and Hermione who was glaring at the sheepish looking Aurors viciously he let out a deep sigh.

"Is this a result of…that?" He asked, not wanting to bring up the painful events that were obviously still very fresh in Harry's mind.

Hermione, not looking away from the Aurors just nodded her head.

A contemplating look appeared on his face, "Do you think that there is a chance that he will get better?"

There was no hesitation in her answer, "No. Soul mates are essentially one soul and while it is possible to love someone else even if your soul mate exists, actually meeting them is very rare. Once they have met and once they have consummated their bond and combined their souls like Harry and Draco had it becomes impossible to separate them. With the records we have on soul mates it can only be concluded that when one dies the other does too. The fact that Harry isn't dead is a miracle in itself, but he obviously doesn't want to be alive. His very soul is yearning for an end that he can't quite reach. He will not be getting better." Her face twisted into a grimace at her textbook answer to the question. "It hurts to see him like this."

"According to our informants though, he can't die. In fact, witnesses have observed that he barely even felt the pain of the cruciatus curse."

Hermione finally broke her glaring match with the nervous and twitching group of Aurors to level a serious stare toward Kingsley. "It's cruel to keep him alive. He's obviously agonizing over Draco's death." She ignored the escalation of Harry's caterwauling at the sound of Draco's name.

Inside Kingsley couldn't help but agree. "There is nothing we can do though. We can only hope that he will get better."

Harry began to mumble out words between spastic gasps for breath, "Draco, Draco, I miss you! Come back to me, Draco. Come back, come back, I miss you, I love you, please please please come back to me!" His distress was evident in every word and he clutched a pillow to his chest before beginning to rock back and forth meaninglessly. Quickly, the symbols on his wrists began to glow again, the same white color that appeared when Harry destroyed Voldemort.

Without hesitation, all four of the Aurors, Hermione, and Kingsley hit Harry with a powerful stupefy, knocking him out instantly and stopping the glow.

"Uh, sir, if I may?" One of the Aurors spoke up. "He's not only a danger to himself, but to everyone around him as well. I think it would be best if we came up with a solution that would get rid of him permanently."

"Yah, uh, what about the veil, sir?" Another one spoke up, feeling braver in the presence of the others. "You, uh, said that his body can't die, but if you put him through the veil that will take him to the um, uh, afterlife, you know? Then he can get back together with his soul mate."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Hermione said with a frown firmly etched on her face. "I don't like the idea of losing Harry, but I don't want him to suffer. Especially after everything that he has done for all of us."

"If it's for the greater good." It shocked Kingsley a little how easily Dumbledore's words fell from his lips. "Then we must do all we can."

_**~Soulless~**___

Harry was conscious now, arms held in the firm grip of two large Aurors as they walked him through the Death Chamber and closer to the veil. His black ears were perked up attentively and his tail twitched with every step he took.

Rows and rows of people were lined up on the stone tiers surrounding the dais in the pit below, similar to the coliseum in Rome. None of them made any noise, all attentively watching their precious Boy-Who-Lived as he was marched down the stairs and towards certain death. Several people had tears in their eyes, which they dabbed at with handkerchiefs, trying to keep their grief to themselves.

The veil was now less then ten feet from their savior who gazed at it almost lovingly, with a desperate look of longing. The veil fluttered its dark curtain as though it was caught in a breeze, even though there wasn't one. Whispers emerged from the veil, calling, inviting; such sweet noises.

Harry's ears arched up even higher when thought he heard Draco's voice from the veil, calling him back so they could be together for the rest of eternity. The Aurors behind him began their speech about how he was the savior and rambled on about his achievements, but Harry ignored them in favor of swiveling his ears to hear his soul mate's voice one more time.

Harry took a small step closer to the veil, unnoticed by everyone, as they were too engrossed in the words of the Aurors, so he took another, and another. He kept taking steps until he was mere inches from the veil and could feel the cool brushes of death against his cheeks.

It was at that moment that someone in the audience gasped and the Aurors spun around to catch a glimpse of the Boy-Who-Lived as he disappeared through the veil.

"I can't believe it." One of the Aurors said quietly, "He just…jumped."

_**~Soulless~ **_

The veil was dark and chilling as Harry wandered through. There were globs of dark substances, crawling around on the ground, rolling and moaning, but Harry paid them no heed. He only cared about one soul; he needed to make sure he was safe. Thoughts of Sirius or his mom and dad didn't even cross his mind.

'_Draco_' Harry projected the name through his thoughts, feeling for Draco's familiar presence. '_Draco, are you there_?'

After three minutes with no answer, Harry began to get distressed. His tail was thrashing angrily against his knees, the tip brushing halfway down his calves as it flittered about. His ears alternated between flattening themselves against his messy hair and rising up to try and hear his beloved's voice.

'_Harry? Is that you, Harry_?' Draco's voice was calm and gentle. Out of the darkness his figure emerged, just as beautiful as the last time Harry had seen him, bar the bloody stripe across his throat.

"Draco!" Harry launched himself into the eager arms of his love, almost sobbing at having him in his arms once again.

"Harry! What are you doing here? I thought that you lived." Draco's voice was soft and sad, lulling Harry into a sense of peace that no one else could.

"I jumped through the veil, living without you hurt so much I couldn't handle it. So I jumped." Harry's eyes were closed in the bliss of the moment and didn't notice the stricken look on Draco's face.

"Why would you do that? Why would you jump?"

Harry was confused and pushed himself out of Draco's arms. "Do you not want us to be together, Dray?"

His response was instantaneous, "No, no, of course I want us to be together, just not if you have to die. Well, technically you're still not dead."

Harry looked terrified, "What do you mean I'm not dead? I jumped through the veil, we can be together now!"

Draco just grabbed Harry's wrists and showed him the lightly glowing hallows symbols. "These won't let you die, Harry. This means that you are still alive."

"But-"

"This is great, Harry! You can keep on living!"

The next words that spilt out of Harry's mouth were heart-wrenchingly sad, "But it hurts without you there."

Draco just sighed and hugged Harry to his chest, rocking him slightly, "But that's good. I want you to hurt, and I want you to love, and I want you to laugh; I want you to experience everything and have people who love you and I want you to be bored. Do you know why I want these things for you?"

Harry shook his head, further pushing his head into Draco's warm chest.

"Because it means that you're alive. I want you to live in everyway possible. I want you to struggle and I want you to go on adventures and experience life at its best and at its worst. I want you to have everything, but to do that you need to keep on living. So, please, Harry, will you live for me?"

The deathly hallows on his wrist began emitting a soft pale glow. Harry could feel the strong thrum of magic forming itself into an archway just to his left just as easily as he could feel Draco's soul begin to dissolve under his fingertips.

"Yes." He answered quickly, "Yes, Draco. If it's for you then I'll live. I will feel everything – do everything – that it takes to be happy again."

A sad watery smile crossed Draco's face and he leaned down to give Harry one last kiss on his pale lips before dissolving away. Harry just pressed his fingers to his own lips as he watched Draco completely vanish before turning around with a dead, expressionless face and stepping through the bright archway.

Everything he knew vanished behind him.

_**~Soulless~ **_

When Harry woke up this time he was sore. His back ached against the hard and flat surface that it rested on, which, after Harry rolled over, he discovered was a poorly trimmed park lawn. Quietly rising to his feet, Harry easily ignored the pain, reveling in the thought that it just meant he was alive – for Draco.

A few glances were all it took for Harry to take in all of his surroundings. The park was small with only a two-person swing set and a small sandbox by a short slide. The walkways were filled with adults, walking around and talking cheerfully to one another in a language Harry didn't know.

One quick translation spell later and the language – which had turned out to be Japanese according to the spell – was suddenly easy to understand. Harry suddenly felt his fox ears twitch toward the noise of an approaching person and Harry began to have a panic attack about his clearly visible ears and tail in what was obviously a muggle park.

The bushes beside him rustled as a ball rolled to a stop by his feet. Suddenly, a little child that was probably no more than eight stumbled through after it, landing in front of him and freezing at the sight of the strange foreign looking Harry.

The little boy had dark blue hair with equally dark blue cat ears and a long silky tail, which twitched in agitation as he was observed by unnerving and curious green eyes. Harry was shocked.

"Why do you have ears and a tail?"

The little boy gave him an odd look. "You don't know? You have them too, you know? Everybody has them when they're little." At this point the little boy began rocking impatiently on his heels, too polite to just leave it at that. "I don't know much, but mommy said we keep them until we find someone we love and become adults, after that they just fall off."

"Oh." Harry couldn't say much, thinking about how his ears and tail would go unnoticeable in a crowd.

The boy just hummed at his response and raised an eyebrow, "You're ears are pretty large and your tail's really bushy."

Harry scanned all of the other people he could see in the park and noticed that most of those who still had their ears were either feline or canine in nature; none were really foxy like his. "They've always been like this." Harry grumbled before just turning around and ditching the little boy who didn't look at all disappointed with his sudden departure.

Aimlessly Harry walked for hours, unsure of where he was or where he was going, but unwilling to stop. His mind was still somewhat suicidal and definitely still insane, but Harry didn't bother worrying over it.

It was by the time he reached an open field that was shadowed by several large power lines that he began to feel a strange pulse echoing off of his mind. It was calling him, almost forcing him to battle. Bloodlust began to rise, flooding Harry's body with heat and adrenaline that made him feel so…_alive_.

Two figures emerged from behind one of the large poles supporting the power lines. Both were very bland to the sight, with plain features and absolutely no interesting characteristics. Both of them were boys. Harry could feel the signal in his mind coming from the boy to his right who had black hair and brown eyes, pale skin and the feeling of blankness. The other boy also had black hair and brown eyes and pale skin, but was a little more expressive. His face had several anger lines that were accentuated by his deep frown.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, devoid of all emotion. He could and would not trust these boys.

"We are Remorseless. Who are you?" They answered in unison, which Harry easily recognized as the intimidation tactic it was. In several seconds, after Remorseless became sure Harry would not answer, they asked another question, "Where is your sacrifice?"

Harry, not quite understanding the question answered carefully, "I do not have one."

For some reason that Harry could not fathom both of the boys began looking infuriated, "You don't have a sacrifice! You are nothing but a dog, a sick beast who would fight without his other half."

The words struck a cord in Harry and he emotionlessly answered, "He's dead."

There was no hesitation, not even an expression of sadness, "Then you should die too!" Harry found he secretly agreed with those words and hated himself all the more for it.

A few mumbled words later and they'd started to battle, bringing up a magical field and calling out several strings of strange words. "No one cares. Pain is the only friend. Stabs the flesh and pricks the soul. No one cares."

Harry, unsure of what was happening, didn't even have time to throw up a shield before they attack had hit, cutting long scratches into his flesh. He couldn't feel it. Any pain was irrelevant and tiny in comparison to that of losing Draco.

Instinctually, Harry lifted up his right hand and pointed it at the strange duo, "The physical doesn't exist. The soul longs, but the body resists. Hearts beat fast. Fear. All it is, and all it will ever be. Never ending. Fear. Hearts beat fast. Thumping! Tearing! Ripping! Dying! The soul is freed from its restraints." The words felt unnecessarily long and strange as they dripped off his tongue, but they were powerful.

Twin screams burst from the lips of the duo called Remorseless as they clutched their chests and collapsed to the ground, dead.

Harry gazed at them blandly, fingers lightly tracing the bloody scratches on his arms, and whispered, "My name is Soulless."

**A/N: So, how do you guys like my first installment of Soulless? I personally found the end to be rather choppy and rushed, but meh, that might be just me. Anyway, please leave a review and don't be afraid to ask any questions if you come up with them!**


End file.
